sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ford/Lowrey Wedding
An open story, consisting of Audie Mjolnir, Samantha Ford, Peter Ford, Thomas Smith, Chicago Eastlyn, Anthony Lowrey. Story *Doctor Samantha Ford, United Kingdom **Bride-to-Be **Chief Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel *''Major Thomas Smith, Special Air Service (PCNPC)'' **''Best Man'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-4'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel'' *Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Groom-to-be **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Special Operations Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Sam sat patiently as the hairdresser finished. Once done, she placed on her veil, and looked her self over in the mirror. “Will it do?” Sam asked worryingly. This was going to be the best day of her life. Suddenly Peter walked in. Spinning round, she looked at him. “I thought you were Ant for a second. Didn’t want him to see me yet.” Pete just laughed as he patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry sis.” Meanwhile, Tom was doing the finishing touches to his dress uniform. He looked around to Ant. “So you think you are ready?” He asked with a wide grin across his ace. “This is a bigger commitment then when you signed up for your commission.” Tom chuckled. "Don't I know it! Is anyone ever ready though?" All Ant could do was keep straightening his uniform, and going over the crowns with polish, wanting everything to be perfect for her. Grabbing a cloth which lay on the dresser, Tom began to polish Ant’s crowns. “Here, let me do it.” Giving them a really good rub. “I think if everyone was prepared for marriage, it would always be a simple thing.” Putting the cloth down, he headed over to his bag. Pulling out two glasses, he placed them on the table. Putting his hand back in his bag, he pulled out a bottle. “Penderyn whisky. Best whisky from the British Isles in my opinion.” Opening the bottle, he poured a little into each glass before handing one to Ant. “A little Dutch courage as one might say.” "Christ, Tom. Sam wouldn't approve if I staggered around instead of dancing!" he chuckled as he took the glass and lifted it up, "Cheers." and downed it, making him cringe slightly. Tom necked his as well. “The Welsh certainly know how to make whisky.” He said looking at the bottle. Putting his glass down, he stood in front of Ant. Looking him up and down, he made a few adjustments to the uniform. “Okay, I think we are ready soon to be Mrs Ford.” Tom chuckled, patting Ant on each arm. Moving over to the door, he opened it and held a hand out, indicating Ant should go first. Pete sat down neck to Sam. “I just spoke to dad. He really is sorry he couldn't make it.” He sighed, trying to let out a smile. “He tried to rearrange this gathering this trumped up Lord is having, but he wouldn't budge. Insisted dad was there.” Sam took a deep breath before looking at Pete. “I know it’s not his fault, but I’m sure you will do just as good of a job as he would.” Grabbing hand, she held it tight. Stepping through the door, he looked around to see the wide variety of military uniform colours. His face turned bright red when he looked over his colleagues. Looking towards the door, he waited for Sam, and couldn't help but shift uneasily from all the eyes looking his way. Walking to the end of the isle, Tom looked over the room. Sam had decided to throw out the whole bride’s family to one side and groom’s to the other business. Many of their friends at the SGC knew them the same length of time, so there was no point in arguing over which side to sit. There was a knock on the door, so Pete went to answer it. He just nodded and looked back to Sam. “It’s on.” Taking another deep breath, she stood and turned to face Pete. “I’m ready.” Linking arms, the two of them moved down the corridor, and stood at the entrance to the chapel. All they needed was for Audie to join them, and they would be ready to make their entrance. ---- *Captain William Siegfried, Royal Canadian Army **Executive Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel William sat at a nearby table having a small cup of coffee with another one of the guys heading to the wedding. At the moment William was just buying time until he was able to get in, which wouldn't be for awhile yet still, seeing how he was basically just invited not long ago; Right after the pod mission really. William thought himself lucky to have been invited, more so to the stag party the friends of Lowrey had set up for the man. It was quite the night, and William had never seen a Major so drunk in all his life, it was rather comedic to be honest. Not that William was any better, he was pounding shots back like nothing, he actually blacked out he was so drunk... all he remembered was waking up in the hotel room spooning with Lowrey and Smith; fully clothed thank god. But it was still a very much a 'wtf' moment , although William was used to such things happening, hell when he was drunk and tired he just slept where ever there was a bed, didn't matter if someone was in it or not. Before long though William shook his head dismissing the thoughts and memories for a bit. "Hmm... think its okay to go in now Lieutenant?" William asked curious to get the young officers thoughts on the matter. He just shrugged in reply, and looked back towards the entrance of the church. William did the same, as if looking for a sign, which he actually got. A text from one of his buddies inside, saying he was to double time it inside, which he did quite fast. Of course he made sure not to mess up or create any cresses in dress uniform. The ribbons of all his awards and his badges were pinned above his left breast pocket, while his name pin was on his right above the pocket, only his last name shown in white. His dress uniform he wore was the rifle green dress of the RCA branch. His beret was folded neatly under his left shoulder flap that showed his rank on it. He looked good, damn good in fact, hell every serviceman and woman in the church looked good in their dress uniforms, but William had quickly did well to keep his mind on getting to his seat close to the middle as people began to pile in. Once in his spot he sat down and began to look around the church. He was always amazed at how people always chose the most beautiful places to hold their weddings. Then when everyone was all settled in their seats they quickly turned their heads to see Lowrey come walking down the isle with his best man close behind him before they took their place at the front. William smiled and gave Lowrey and Smith the thumbs up saying they looked good. Then the famous wedding tune played and all eyes were now on Sam, as she walked down the isle with her arm linked to another man whom he guessed was her brother. "Damn.. promised myself I wouldn't cry." He mumbled softly. He always did get emotional at these things. ---- *Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Maid of Honor **Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Audie relished the opportunity to get dressed up. It wasn't something she did often, and she was glad that, for whatever reason, female officers weren't expected to wear uniforms for weddings. For this, she was in a light hunter green raw silk gown, with a halter-style top and a long, full skirt. Her hair was up and decorated with baby's breath and tiny pink flowers. Smiling, she approached Sam. "You look amazing!" she declared, quickly grasping her hand and giving it a squeeze before handing her the bouquet. "I'm so happy for you!" While she knew that marriage had its trials, she would never go back. The wonderful memories with Asid, even the little ones, more than made up for the bad ones. ---- *Captain Chicago Eastlyn, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Chicago smoothed her dark blue Air Force dress uniform with her hands as she made her way through the guests to nab a seat, and gave small greetings to people she walked past. Grabbing a seat next to a vaguely familiar guy in a green dress uniform, quickly noting he hailed from the Canadian Army, she made sure to catch Anthony's eye once he made his way up the aisle, to give him a grin and a wink. She was so happy that her best friend, also her commanding officer, had found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Watching Sam come down the aisle on her brothers arm threatened tears from Chicago, but she just barely managed to hold it together, not wanting her face to be all red and puffy infront of all her colleagues. ---- *First Lieutenant Charles Coburn, United States Army **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Coburn stared at the mirror in the bathroom looking himself in the dress uniform his was different than others because of the branch (army), although there were officers from other countries. He shuffled his hair with his wet hands and got out. He found a seat to sit and ate some of the wedding first course before the wedding started. Coburn watched as Sam walked through feeling happy for his CO and friend getting married. ---- *Doctor Samantha Ford, United Kingdom **Bride-to-Be **Chief Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Squeezing Audie's hand back, she accepted the bouquet. "Thank you. You look gorgeous" Sam was about to tear up. Pete cleared his throat and tapped his watch. "Of course." Hooking arms with Pete again, she nodded to the airman by the done. As they opened the doors, the wedding march began. She walked down the isle and looked at everyone assembled. She wasn't expecting this many people. As they got to the alter, she handed her bouquet back to Audie. "You take care of her now." Pete said to Ant as he stepped back. As Pete turned round, he noticed Eastlyn and gave her a smile. Apart from Sam and Ant, he didn't really know anyone accept the Captain. Sam smiled. Looking at their friend, family and colleges, she tried to stop her self from crying. Looking to Ant now, she smiled ever harder. "I love you" she said quietly as she grasped both of his hands. Sam never believed she would ever get married. When she first became a Doctor, she was too busy and then when she was on the Iron Duke, she never stayed still. She has had a couple of boyfriends over the years, but Ant was the only one she felt that she would marry. ---- *Agent Stephanie McMillan, Central Intelligence Agency **Intelligence Analyst, Stargate Command **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Stephanie found herself a seat, dressed in a light green dress with a dark green belt and black heels. Admittedly, she did feel a bit awkward that she barely knew the bride or the groom, much less most of the people here today, but that would pass in due time. And frankly, showing up for friends and teammates was the least she could do. Stephanie had attended very few weddings, since her mother had never remarried, and neither Zach nor Vanessa had ever settled down yet to get married, and it was pretty far back in Stephanie's mind, having not quite yet found the right one. It certainly was a great occasion, and she hoped that they weren't rushing into things and would end things abruptly, but Stephanie also realized that it wasn't always true that marriages never lasted, and people around here learned quickly to look before they leaped, and therefore, they would certainly have many happy years together, which is what she sincerely hoped for. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Groom-to-be **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command Special Operations Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel All Anthony could do was smile as the woman of his dreams had made her way down the aisle with Audie. He smiled at Pete, "I will." and turned to Sam, "I love you too." The chaplain started reading the speech, but all Anthony could do was lose himself in Sam's glistening eyes. After a short silence, the chaplain nudged Anthony, putting him back into reality. The disruption was obvious, as a few chuckles emerged from the seats. "I, Anthony William Lowrey, take you Samantha Ford, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." After a short time, the Chaplain turned to Tom, "Major." Prompting him to bring the rings forward. ---- *Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Maid of Honor **Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Standing off to the side, Audie watched with a silly grin on her face. She wasn't overly-mushy, but it was nice to see two people coming together, and even better when they were friends. While she knew that marriage was no cake-walk, she also knew that they had the strength to weather anything that came along, just as she and Asid had, and she prayed that they didn't encounter anything even close to what they'd been through! ---- *Doctor Samantha Ford, United Kingdom **Bride-to-Be **Chief Medical Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel *''Major Thomas Smith, Special Air Service (PCNPC)'' **''Best Man'' **''Commanding Officer, SG-4'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel'' Finding the correct pocket, Tom pulled out the ring and handed it over. Taking a step back, he watched as the rest of the ceremony continued. Sam tried to stop the tears dropping as Anthony read his vows. She watched as Tom handed over the ring. She seamed to drown out the rest of the room as she watched Ant place the ring on her finger. "Samantha?" The Chaplin said. "Samantha?" He said again, lightly placing his hand on her arm. "Yes" She said quietly before saying her vows. "I, Samantha Ford, take you Anthony William Lowrey, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." She turned to face Audie who was holding her ring for Ant. "Chief, the ring if you please." The Chaplin asked. ---- *Senior Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Maid of Honor **Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge, Stargate Command **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 - Chapel Smiling widely, Audie stepped forward and handed Sam the ring. "Everything's perfect," she whispered, hoping to reassure her. "You're beautiful and he is besotted!" With that she stepped back to watch the rest of the ceremony, knowing that this was so right and that they would be happy together. Category:SGC Category:Fanfiction